


Melodic

by Pianokeys58



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Bow and Glimmer find out Catra can sing, Aj michalka’s (Voice of Catra) singing voice needs recognition, Bathtubs, Catra Singing, Fear, Hidden Talents, Showers, Singing, Singing catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pianokeys58/pseuds/Pianokeys58
Summary: Adora, Bow and Glimmer find out Catra can sing..
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Melodic

Catra struggled against Bow and Glimmer’s request to try the bathtub. “Come on, Catra! It’s so soothing and relaxing! You’re gonna love it!”, Bow exclaims. Glimmer joins in, “Yeah! Believe me, I would’ve pushed you into the bathtub if it weren’t for Bow! Consider yourself lucky that I’m persuading instead!”. Catra cringed at the thought of water, “No, nuh-uh! Not happening sparkles and arrow-boy!”, Catra says with a scowl.   
  


Adora goes over to Bow, Glimmer and Catra, not knowing the current situation. “What’s going on?”, Adora asks as she slips beside Catra. “Oh nothing...only that Catra hasn’t tried the bathtub yet!”, Glimmer taunts. Adora shoots a glance at Catra, she knows Catra HATES water and anything to do with it. “I don’t think Catra is comfortable with that, you guys do know she hates water right?”, Adora says with a laugh.   
  


Bow starts to think and he almost practically flew out of his seat when an idea came to him, “Hey! Why don’t you try singing your way through the bath?”. Catra becomes confused, “Singing?”. Bow responds, “Yeah! Like ‘OHHHH!’-“. As Bow was about to sing a sea shanty, Glimmer put her hand over his mouth. “What he means is, singing can be a way to cope with fear”, Glimmer adds. Adora looks to Catra, “It’s worth a shot isn’t it?”, Adora says.   
  


Catra scrunches her nose and sighs, “Fine...but I won’t like it.”. Adora, Glimmer and Bow watch intently as Catra enters the bathroom with some clothes and a towel. Catra snarls, “A bit of privacy!?”. The three look to each other and leave. Catra sighs as she closes the door, the bath had already been made for her so all she had to do was get in. Right after she freed herself from her clothes first that is.   
  


Once Catra was free from the bondage of her clothes, she looks to the bath afraid. Catra looks around, her ears perk up. She listens for any noise around her, but doesn’t hear anything signifying she was alone. Catra took a deep breath in and as the words left her mouth, she didn’t stop

_I guess I have to face_

_That in this awful place_

_I shouldn’t show a trace of doubt._

Glimmer happens to pass by and gasps at Catra’s singing. She drags Bow and Adora in as well to listen. “Shh! Be quiet!”, Glimmer whispers as she points to the door. Adora catches the sound of Catra singing, and gods was it beautiful. Bow, Glimmer and Adora listened intently to the melodic sounds coming from Catra.   
  


_But pulled against the grain_

_I feel a little pain_

_That I would rather do, without-_

The singing stops as they hear water. Adora, Bow and Glimmer become concerned until they hear her continue,

_Free_

_Free_

_Free_

_I’d rather be_

_Free_

_Free_

_From here.._

Catra had finally relaxed and found out that baths were not so bad, she let her fur take in the lavender aroma and closed her mismatched eyes as she found herself being enveloped in the warmth.   
  


Adora, Bow, and Glimmer’s jaws were on the ground. Adora would’ve never guessed Catra could sing, not in a million years. The three left the door of the bathroom. Bow turns to Adora once they were away from Catra’s hearing range, “Adora, you never told us Catra could sing!”. Adora reacts, “If I’m honest, I never actually knew she could. If I had known, Id’ve asked her to sing everything she said!”. Glimmer speaks, “We have to ask her about it!”. Catra’s voice comes from behind them, “Ask who of what?”.

The three jump, “Well...Ask you about how your bath went, of course!”, Glimmer practically shouts. Catra’s eyebrows lifted, her tail swayed but she kept her same neutral face, “It was fine”. Bow smiles as he asks, “Did singing work?”, Catra’s face heated up at the memory of her singing but she shook it off and decided to lie, “Uh...no, it didn’t...and I also didn’t sing”. Adora pouts, “So that wasn’t you singing in the bathroom?..”. Catra’s tail puffs up, “You heard me!?”, Catra covers her mouth as the words leave her mouth. Glimmer smirks, Bow smiles widely and Adora stares at Catra with awe.   
  


Catra covers her face in embarrassment, “Ok...I’m ready for you guys to make fun of me!”. Adora, Bow and Glimmer become confused. “Why would we make fun of the most beautiful voice ever!?”, Bow shouts. Catra perks up, “Huh?”. Glimmer joins in, “Your voice was like a slice of heaven! With the echo of the bathroom, it was even better!”. Adora practically jumps at Catra, “Please sing more, and don’t ever stop!”. Catra was getting flustered at how much they liked her singing.   
  
  


With a night of teasing Catra and talking about different bath bombs, it was time for everyone to sleep. Catra snuggled herself against Adora’s chest, purring. Adora scratches behind Catra’s ear, Adora flushes a bit at what she wants to say. Eventually she does, “Catra?...could you sing me a lullaby?”. Catra’s ear twitched in response, she began to sing a made up lullaby. Even tired, Catra’s singing voice was beautiful. Adora closed her eyes as she let the song lull her. She kissed Catra’s forehead, and lips and went to sleep as the song ended. 


End file.
